School Week
by Ykarzel
Summary: Remember Beachin' Trip? Well, welcome to the sequel. Yaoi n stuff, there are lemons at adultfanfiction.net. Enjoy!
1. 0 Sunday Night

(Ykarzel's Constant Chatter: Hikari Ykarzel: HELLO! And welcome to the sequel to Beachin' Trip, which as I write this author's note, is currently title-less, so let's hope that I think of one before I try to post this.  Now, **_YOU MUST READ THIS NOTE!!_**  I demand that you do or you may get VERY confused, because I have some important points to make.  **POINT ONE** First of all, it takes place RIGHT AFTER Beachin' Trip (btw, if you never understood that title, it was supposed to be a play on words for Bitchin' Trip.) **POINT TWO** Also, I may use Joey's Japanese name at various points, because it seems more appropriate.  **POINT THREE** Another important point is that as I start this, I am on vacation with my dark angel, Shadowed Halo.  This is important to understand because it explains some of my random outbursts when I just can't hold in how much I love her, and she is helping a little more then I planned on.  In fact, when I only had a sentence written, she took it upon herself to help me along.  Here, I'll let you see it.  **POINT THREE AND A HALF** Let it be known that if Halo says KK, she's talking about me.  It's short for a great many of things that she calls me.

It was dusk before Joey and Seto reached the Kaiba estate._  And KK hasn't written anything past this point, cuz she has problems writing leeemons!!! The dreaded word, lemon! Lemon lemon LEMON!!!! (maybe it's cuz she has a phobia of writing the words c*** or m***** or l***** or talking about p*****ing Joey before gym class!!!) *snort* well, let's all hope that she GETS OVER IT soon!!! There's nothing wrong with writing a scene in which two guys get touchie, get nakie, and get fuckie! What is she afraid of, writing a non-turning-on screw scene??? She writes better than that! Oh well, I'll never convince miss gets-queasy-at-the-word-cock but I'll keep trying anyway. Poof you. And I'll sign off now. ~.^  _

**POINT FOUR** So, because I seem to have a phobia of writing words such as cock, member, length, or prepare, at least according to my girlfriend, rather then leave the lemons out and hope to someday stick them in like I did with Beachin' Trip (and still plan to do ^-^') I'm just going to put them in.  Sure, it'll take me longer to write, but you've already got it so no complaints.

**POINT FIVE** Shadowed Halo also took it upon herself to write me a different beginning, which will be featured at the end.  It's titled "Otogi's New Obession".  Please stay tuned after the show for another healthy dose of our insanity.  However, you fanfiction.net reader, it's not here, since it's rather… NC17, so if you wanna read it, go there. **POINT SIX** I know the school week is different in Japan, but I'm using my writer's license and pretending that it's not.  **POINT SEVEN** The biggest complaint about Beach was everybody said I should have split it up.  Apparently you don't all want one big helping of yaoi-y goodness, you want bite sized chapters.  I have no idea why, but I aim to please so this will be split into "chapters" though I just consider them scenes.  **POINT EIGHT** I don't hate Tristan anymore! ^-^  My yami still does, but that's irrelevant.  But I do still hate Tea.  But I do try to be nice, sorta.  Now, for the story.)

**_:-:-:-:-: Sunday Night :-:-:-:-:_**

It was dusk before Joey and Seto reached the Kaiba estate.  For once, Joey actually opened the door and climbed out of the convertible, closing softly behind him before staring at the huge mansion if front of him.  "Something wrong?" Seto asked when Joey didn't move, just stood staring up at the huge place in awe. 

Joey spared him a glance.  "If I didn' know betta, Set, I'd say you were compensatin' fer somethin'."

Seto rolled his eyes and took the blonde's arm, and proceeded to drag him towards the front door.  "Ah, Set, da luggage…"

"Somebody will take care of it."  He let his arm slide from around Joey's arm to around his waist.  Joey shook his head slightly, but moved closer to the taller man.

The huge door slid open from a short voice command from Seto.  As soon as they were inside a small hallway, Seto turned to something on the wall that looked like and intercom and hit a button.  "Send somebody to take care of the luggage, put it all in my room, and somebody inform my brother that I'm here," he ordered in the commanding tone that was Seto.  He started to walk away before Joey jumped over to the intercom and hit the button himself.

"Please," he added with a wicked grin, causing Seto to turn and stare at him.  He glared for a moment, before giving into a half smile.

"BIG BROTHER!" (Y.C.C: Hikari Ykarzel: this is a very important line, because Halo is lying beside me on the bed and just had to use it also in the sequel to her story Doughnuts.  *nods seriously*  GO READ DOUGHNUTS! Hehe, shameless plug for my angel.)  There was a breath of a silence before an ebony haired leech attached its self to his middle.  "You're home!"

"Hello Mokuba."

But his greeting was lost on the boy, because his slate colored eyes had just caught sight of Joey.  "Joey!  You're here?  Why?"  He whipped around with eyes bright to look at Seto, asking without words if his older brother had finally managed to admit his feelings for the blonde.  When Seto smiled, Mokuba squealed.  "YES!"  With that he attached himself to Joey.

"Hi Mokuba."

Mokuba hugged him harder.  "I'm so glad you're here.  Are you spending the night?"  His eyes gleamed mischievously.  

Joey cast a nervous glance at Seto, but the brunette didn't offer any help.  "Well, um, yeah."  He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, so he resorted to the truth.

Mokuba let him go with a snicker.  "Well it's a school night, so I'm going to go get ready for bed.  Good night, sleep," he interrupted himself with another snicker.  "Well, just make sure you _do_ sleep, okay?"  Before either of them could manage anything more then shocked looks, he took off up the stairs.

Seto looked at Joey, who shrugged.  "Wha' was I s'posed ta say?  I'm gonna be 'ere in the mornin', right?"  

Seto didn't answer, but turned on his heels and started out of the hallway.  Joey followed quickly, not wanting to get lost in this over extravagant castle posing as a house for two teenagers.  "Where we goin'?"

"Where _are_ we going," Seto corrected.

Joey gave him a dubious look.  "I don't know, I was following you!"

For a moment, Seto wasn't sure if Joey was kidding or not, until the blonde grinned at him.  Then he rolled his eyes.  "We're going to my room."  Joey was glad to hear it wasn't the cold tone he used when he was angry.  "I need to get some work done before I go into the office tomorrow morning."

"But we got school tomorrow," Joey said questioningly, taking Seto's hand and lacing their fingers.  

Seto didn't respond at first, resisting the urge to correct his grammar again, and tightened his fingers around Joey's hand.  "I usually go in for a few minutes before school, just to make sure things are running smoothly while I'm away."

"Dat why yer late all da time?"

The taller teen glanced at him.  "I'm on time more often then you are."

Joey grinned.  "Yeah, but aren'tcha glad I've been gettin' mah beauty sleep?"

Seto 'hmph'ed but gave Joey's hand another squeeze.  After a bit more walking, they reached the door that led to Seto's bedroom.  Joey noted with dismay that this door was in no way different from the thirty other doors they'd walked by, and knew that Bakura would wear a tutu and take ballet before he managed to remember which one it was.

Seto turned the door knob and let Joey go in first.  The room, like everything else that Seto owned, was rich and huge.  But that wasn't what struck Joey first.  The first thing that he noticed was that the room was-  "Dark," he stated, his eyebrows rising. 

Seto shut the door and locked it.  "I like it dark."

"Yeah, but," Joey walked over to the huge bay windows that were hidden behind deep navy curtains embroidered with delicate silver patterns.  "You don't need to block out the sun like this."  He pulled them open, which was useless, as the sun had already gone down.

The carpet was the same dark blue color, as were the walls.  The only bit of brightness came from the silver border around the top of the walls.  It was depressing.  Joey ran around the room, turning on every lamp he could find.  The dark color didn't make the room seem small like it normally would, simply because the room was so huge.  

Seto was already seated at the large cherry wood desk, turning on the lap top.  Joey flopped down on the huge four poster bed, bouncing on the mattress.  He laid back for a moment, before growing restless and jumping up again.  While Seto tapped away on the keyboard, blue eyes already glued to the screen and mind already focused on work, Joey explored.  

With no regard to Seto's privacy, he began to open up drawers and doors, looking inside.  (Y.C.C: Hikari Ykarzel: Halo does this… all the time.)  He found a drawer loaded with paper and writing supplies, and got a sudden idea.  Taking out a piece of paper and a marker, he scribbled something down on it before searching for a piece of tape.  

Once he'd found a piece, he crossed the room and opened the door before slipping outside, only to return a moment later.  Seto looked up from his work at the sound of the door closing.  "What was that about?"

Joey just grinned at him before going back to his curious exploring.  Intrigued, Seto got up and went to the door.  Stepping outside, he saw that the plain white door now bore a sign in Joey's hand writing that read "Seto's Room". 

"So I don' get lost!" Joey called across the room, his head buried in a drawer full of clothing.  

"I highly doubt it will help much," Seto muttered, and if Joey heard him he didn't comment.  

He was just sitting back down when he heard Joey gasp.  "What is it?"

Joey was grinning like an idiot and Seto realized what drawer he had just found.  "SILK!!!"  His hands dived in, running across the various articles of the smooth fabric.  He grinned when he realized that they weren't all just sleep bottoms, but also boxers.  He picked out a silver pair of pants.  Seto would wear these tonight, Joey would make him if he had to.  And that's when it occurred to him that his clothing that he had packed for the trip was all dirty, and he had nothing else to wear. 

 (YCC: Hikari Ykarzel: HALO's in a silk shirt!!! *bounces* *pets Halo (who's asleep)*  *Halo rolls over*  AWW, she's so cute when she's asleep! I've been up for at least four hours now…)

"Set?" 

"Hmm?" came the response, the clicks of the keyboard never pausing.

"Can I borrow some clothes and grab a shower somewhere?"

"You're free to wear whatever you want, the bathroom's through that door," he motioned towards one of the doors with his head. 

After grabbing a pair of Seto's silk boxers, Joey took another piece of paper and labeled the door "Bathroom" before going in.  (YCC: Hikari Ykarzel: LOOK AT MY FISH!!! *))| heHE**HEE**!!! *dies*)

Seto managed to get a half an hour of uninterrupted work done, before the bathroom door opened again and Joey walked back out, his only cover being the beads of moisture trailing down his body.  Seto glanced at him, then looked away quickly, feeling his face heat.  "Didn't I tell you that you could wear my clothes?"

Joey perched on the edge of the bed.  "Yeah, but den I started thinkin', what's da point?  I'm jus' gonna take'em off lata."

It was at that point that Seto saved what he had done, knowing there was no way he would get anything else accomplished when his new lover was sitting behind him on the bed, wet, hot, and naked. 

**_(YCC Hikari Ykarzel: INSERT HOT LEMON HERE AT ADULTFANFICTION.NET Staring Super Seme Seto and Uber Undeniable Uke Joey.  Go Check it out if you can take it :P ) _**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

As they walked home from the corner, both Yami and Yugi, and Ryou and Bakura were holding hands.  "No, Yami, I haven't got any chains, but I do have a few pairs of handcuffs, and Ryou said earlier that I was to let you have them," Bakura stated, trying, and mostly failing, not to sound bitter.

Tea was shuddering, and trying to snuggle against Tristan for protection from the overwhelming amount of gayness around her, but he kept shoving her away.  

Yugi, who was still fighting turning a deep red from the very blunt talk about sex toys, decided to change the subject.  "Isn't it great about Joey, Tristan?  You should have been there!"

"But then if you had been," Ryou said with a grin, "they wouldn't have had to share a bed and it may never have happened."

"True," Yugi agreed with a giggle.

"I don't think it's great," Tea said stubbornly.

"Why?" Yugi asked, eyes wide.

"Because, Kaiba's not very nice to Joey."

"He saved his life over the weekend," Yami defended, giving her a warning glance.

"But he's never been a good friend!"

Yugi looked at her with his huge violet eyes, hurt that she wasn't as happy for the new couple as everybody else.  "It's not that he doesn't want to be a good friend, Tea.  Seto's just not practiced at that kind of thing.  He's still really good to us, and he tries really hard.  We're the best friends he has besides his brother."

"But-"

"Oh, shut up Tea," Tristan interrupted.  "You're just pissed that Joey's gay too."

Tea huffed but didn't comment any further.  Tristan moved over to the other side of the sidewalk, putting Bakura and Ryou in between him and his girlfriend.  Ryou glanced over at Tristan.  "So, uh, how was your trip?"

"Fine," was Tristan's lackluster response.  Tea glared at him.  

"Tristan won't kiss me," she whined.  None of the five boys had anything to say to this, though Tristan gave her a glare for sharing their private information with the world.  

The rest of the walk to Yugi's place was silent.  Yami took his and Yugi's bags inside, said hello to Yugi's grandfather and explained that they were going to drive Ryou and Bakura home and would be back shortly.

"I'll walk," Tea stated, which wasn't that big of a deal as she lived only a few houses down from Yugi. 

"Want a ride, Tris?" Yugi asked, wondering what was up with his two friends. 

"Yeah, sure," he agreed, and the five of them piled into the car.  Bakura, who seemed rather impatient, pulled Ryou into his lap and began to nibble on the back of his neck, causing said teen to try and stifle his giggles.

"Is something wrong between you and Tea?" Yami asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

Tristan glared at the road for a while before responding.  "She's so,"

"Annoying?  Preppy?  Irritating?  Syrupy?  Over dramatic?" Bakura offered.

"Clingy," Tristan finished.  "I mean, I can't get her AWAY from me.  She won't give me ten seconds to breathe.  The whole weekend, the only time I was allowed to be away from her was in the bathroom!  I've never taken longer showers…"

"I'm sorry Tris," Yugi sympathized.  He had just seen two of his friends get together to see another two break apart.

"Yeah, I guess I ought to break up with her soon.  Tomorrow."

Bakura pulled away from where he was giving Ryou the mother of all hickeys.  "That's the most intelligent thing you've ever said."  Bakura hated Tea.  He always had, and he always would.  He returned to the task at hand, bringing a trembling moan from Ryou.

"What I don't understand," Yami started, his hand resting lightly on  the top of the steering wheel, "is why she's so put out over Joey.  I mean, she's know about the four of us for a few years now, why would this bother her?"

"Because _that_ still bothers her.  She'll lay off of you and Yug most of the time, but she's always going on about how Bakura and Ry are overly public about their relationship-"

"We are not!" Bakura paused to say, his hand diving up Ryou's shirt and making the hikari bury his face into his yami's neck to keep from making inappropriate noises.

"Yes you are," Yami said with a grin.

"Fuck off pharaoh."

"What I really think is she still wants Yami, and therefore is bitter towards gay relationships," Tristan finished with a shrug.

Yami cringed, and gave Tristan an apologetic glance, which the boy acknowledged with a smile.  Yugi sighed and snuggled against Yami, upset that he would most likely be losing a friend.  Bakura and Ryou, well they were, being overly public about their relationship.

They reached Ryou's house, and Bakura somehow managed to scoop Ryou up out of the car and carry both of the bags.  Neither had enough time for a goodbye, but the other three were used to that and waved at them before pulling away.  They didn't want to stick around long enough to find out if the two silver haired teens made it to the door or not.


	2. 1 Monday Morning

**_:-:-:-:-: Monday Morning :-:-:-:-:_**

An alarm clock beeped somewhere above Yugi's head, and he made a half hearted attempt to sit up. A few minutes later the beeping was still going, and there was a finger poking him repeatedly in the side.

//Get up, 'Kari// came a sleepy mental voice, and the finger pushed in enough that it hurt, and Yugi sat up.

/Yeah, 'Get up 'Kari,'/ he mimicked, /_you_ don't have to get up./ He made a sleep dazed trek across the room to the bathroom. /You don't have to get ready for school. You can just, _be_ ready./

//I'm dead,// Yami retorted, rolling over in the bed to where Yugi's sheets were warm from his now absent body.

/A fair trade, I suppose./

//Hmm.// After another moment, Yami faded from existence physically and rejoined Yugi mentally. He really couldn't remain apart from him for more then a day without recharging. Well, he could probably go a few days, but he'd be weak, and there was no point in that. So while Yugi got ready for school, or sometimes while he was asleep, Yami recharged. //At least I go to school with you.//

/Yeah,/ Yugi said with a mental grin as he turned on the shower, /I know./ A few years ago, once he had became caught up with the culture, Yami had signed up for school. Nobody really understood the relationship between him and Yugi, as they made it perfectly clear they were together the day Yami started school, and wouldn't explain how they knew each other or why they looked so frighteningly similar. 

Bakura, on the other hand, flat out refused to attend any form of public education, though he was well known throughout the school, and was a greater mystery then Yami and Yugi. For Bakura not only looked exactly like Ryou, but he was known to appear and disappear, and nobody could figure out how he did it. But they didn't really care too much, as most were more concerned with the way he always had Ryou pressed against something and his tongue down the boy's throat. The funny part was they could never punish Ryou for public displays of affection because they could never _find_ who he was being 'affectionate' with. Not that Ryou didn't still earn some rather interesting nicknames.

Well, it wasn't like any of them really cared what anybody else thought anyway.

After he was showered and dressed, Yugi went downstairs. 

"Yugi!" Grandpa shouted, jumping out of the dinning room. Most people would have jumped and screamed, but Yugi was used to his guardian's sudden appearances. 

"Morning Grandpa," he replied sleepily.

"How was your trip to the beach?" he asked, eyebrows doing a little dance on his forehead. "Can I have any details?"

Yugi grinned and shook his head. "But, Joey and Seto hooked up."

Grandpa's eyebrows flew up. "Our Joey? Our, formally presumed _straight_ Joseph and _Kaiba?_" 

"Yep!" Yugi said with a bright grin. "Apparently they've been after each other for some time. It was reeeeally cute!"

"Well," Grandpa said seriously, passing Yugi his breakfast, "it is about time that cold prick got laid."

Yugi snorted. "Grandpa," he scolded halfheartedly, but giggled because he knew it was true. "Oh, and Tris is gonna break up with Tea. Apparently she still wants Yami, and she's being really mean about it, and, well, there's nothing I can do."

Grandpa nodded solemnly. "We knew that was going to happen."

"Yeah, I suppose so." He finished stuffing the rest of his food into his mouth. "We better go."

He started down the hall to get his books. "I'm not carrying yours too, Yami, you better get up." There was a pause. "I mean it Yami, you won't have your homework if you don't get up right now." Another pause. "Fine, it's no skin off my back." Yugi walked out of the door. A moment later a very grumpy Yami walked back in and grabbed his book bag off the hallway floor.

Grandpa chuckled and headed out to open the store.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

****

Ryou heard the alarm clock begin its obnoxious ring. He blinked his eyes open and found himself as he usually ended up on mornings. Sticky, and smelling like sex. He groaned and following his usual morning routine, pulled the sheets off the bed and into a basket, along with the scattered clothing on the floor. 

He popped into the bathroom and took a quick shower, knowing it had to be very quick or Bakura might come out and 'join him' and he'd be pressed to be on time for school. After brushing his teeth, he dressed in his bedroom and ran the basket downstairs to start the daily laundry. 

/Kura?/

//Go away.//

Ryou smiled softly to himself and began his breakfast, while reading all the mail he had missed during their trip. He'd received a letter from his father, who was due back in a few days. This had Bakura most upset. Because when his father was home, Ryou refused to scream.

He'd never tried to hide his yami from his father, and he never tried to hide the extent of their relationship, knowing that it would then come as an even bigger shock when he did find out. Mr. Bakura had taken it well enough, after a long night of a lot of alcohol, and now was mostly glad that Ryou had somebody to watch over him and keep him company during all the time he was away.

/Dad's coming home soon./

//Go away.//

/So, do you think Tristan will go through with it this morning?/

//He'd be an idiot not to,// Bakura spat, his voice even harsher than normal with sleep. //Now I'm trying to sleep! I'll talk to you in homeroom.//

/But I'd rather talk _now_ instead of when I'm supposed to be paying attention./

//You don't need to pay attention, and I'm _trying to sleep_.//

Ryou grinned, and heading out the door, he began to sing into Bakura's mind, succeeding in keeping him awake.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

Joey groaned when he heard Seto stirring beside him. "Set," he growled, attempting to bury himself further into the blankets without actually moving.

"Hmm?"

"I think you broke my ass."

Seto looked over at Joey, who's eyes he had yet to open, his face pinched in pain. He rolled over, pulling Joey against him. "Sorry, Pup."

"No you're not."

Seto smirked, leaning in and kissing Joey's neck. "No, I'm not." He nibbled affectionately, until Joey turned his head to catch him in a kiss. "If you get up, I have something for you."

Joey opened his eyes and blinked a few times. The light penetrated his mind, and he pinched his face again. "Gaarroog," he groaned, grabbing a pillow and attempting to smother himself with it. "Wha' time is it?"

"Six."

"Ah, Set, you bastard, it's too fuckin' early. I'm goin' back ta sleep."

"You need a shower. And you're not going to be able to do it on your own. Now get up, I have a present for you."

"Hrmm, fuck it."

"Don't talk like that."

"I always swear in da mornin'." Joey threw the pillow off and sat up. He groaned in real pain as he moved, his back and bottom complaining bitterly at being abused two nights in a row. "It's a fuckin' good thing I love you," he grumbled, throwing a half hearted glare at Seto, reaching back and trying to rub some of the pain out.

The brunette was digging in his desk for something, and once he'd located it, crawled back onto the bed to kneel in front of the bleary eyed blonde. Joey's hair was a complete disaster, he had circles under his eyes and, Seto noted, several bruises on his waist and lower stomach. "It looks like I beat you," he observed, reaching out to stroke the blonde locks into some semblance of order. 

Joey gave him a lopsided smile. "I'd probably kill ya if you tried." His smile faded into a smirk. "Unless it was some new kinky thing you were inta." He leaned forward and placed a wet sloppy kiss on Seto's cheek. Seto cringed, wiping it away with his sleeve. Joey grinned, and repeated the action, his tongue darting out to make it a little more wet.

"Mutt," Seto accused.

"You know it," Joey replied, falling over into Seto's lap. "One tired, broken, puppy. Ohhh, it hurts." 

"Sorry Pup," Seto said, bending over and kissing his forehead. He pulled away and held a thin silver chain above Joey's face. 

"Dog tags?" Joey asked, and Seto nodded. Joey reached up and pulled the chain out of Seto's hand to read the tags. "Katsuya Jounouchi, DOB January sixteenth, Blood Type AB positive. Dat's kinda creepy, Set, that we've been togetha fer about four days an' you know my blood type."

Seto gave him a serious look. "I've had these for a few months."

Joey grinned. "Which makes it dat much scarier."

"Read the other one."

Joey dropped the one tag and held the other up. "Joey. Breed: mutt. Owner: Seto Kaiba. If found, I'm assuming dis is yer personal number?"

"Actually, it's your line. Mokuba has one too, only you have the number. If you ever need me, you call that number."

Joey grinned, and pulled the chain over his head. "Speakin' of ownership, am I allowed ta go scream to da whole school today dat yer mine, or am I ta keep my mouth shut?"

Seto bent over him, nuzzling his face. "Don't worry my Pup, everybody will know that you belong to me."

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

Joey laid curled up on the seat of the limo in front of Kaiba Corp. He wasn't needed inside, so he saw no reason to have to get up and suffer the pain of moving when he could just lay here and catch a few more minutes of sleep.

He twisted his new chain around his finger absent mindedly while he drifted off, a sleepy smile on his face. When Seto finished whatever it was he was doing and climbed back in, he didn't have the heart to wake him. Carefully, he shifted the blonde so that his head rested in Seto's lap, stroking the soft locks beneath his fingers.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

Yugi and Yami walked in to homeroom, holding hands like usual, and moving over to the corner of the room that belonged to their group, at least until class started. Ryou was already there, practically falling over against Tristan, who was staring out the window. But what Yugi noticed was that Tea, though here, was not in their corner, but rather across the room with a bunch of other girls.

"How did it go?" he asked Tristan when he reached them.

Tristan shrugged. "As expected. She made a scene, accused me of everything under the sun, and then went on about how I was gay."

"Are you?" Yugi asked. He'd spent years assuming that Joey was straight, and had been shocked to learn otherwise. Now he wasn't going to take anything for granted. 

Once again, Tristan shrugged. "Dunno, really. Don't particularly care what sex a person is as long as they're sexy," he added with a grin.

Yugi blinked, but grinned back. He grabbed a chair and Yami sat down in it, Yugi in his lap. "So, who do you think is sexy?"

Ryou gave up fighting at this point, and his head dropped onto Tristan's shoulder. "I don't know, be specific."

"Do you think Joey is sexy?"

"Only when he's angry," Tristan said, shifting so Ryou's head was at a better angle. "Seto too. Watching those two fight is like free porn. And I know I'm not the only one who thinks so." (YCC: Hikari Ykarzel: I for one, totally agree… *drools*)

Yugi had to bite his hand to stifle his laughter at Tristan talking so bluntly about his best friend with his boyfriend. "What about Ryou?" Yami asked when Yugi was able to breathe again. 

Tristan glanced down at said teen. "He's definitely cute," he answered, "but I don't find him all that sexy. But last night, Bakura was, with his new look."

Yugi grinned. "What about Yami?"

Tristan smirked back. "Yami could probably seduce a frog if he felt like it." Yugi giggled and Yami rolled his eyes. It was just an undeniable fact. Yami radiated sex like fire did heat, and everybody felt it, male or female.

"Joey's gonna be late," Yugi said looking at the clock. "And Seto's not here yet either."

People were starting to make their way to their seats. Yugi crawled out of Yami's lap, and shook Ryou's shoulder. The silver haired hikari sat up slowly, taking a moment to figure out where he was, then grinned sheepishly, walking towards his desk.

Just then, Yugi's favorite teacher, Ms. Larenda entered the room. She was one of those people whom you either loved or were disgusted by. She had a sweet face and a sweet voice. She loved every one of her students and always looked on the bright side. She was death on teasing and fighting. Yugi loved her, while Bakura often threatened to decapitate her in her sleep.

Just as she opened her mouth call the class to attention, the door opened again. In walked Joey, who somehow managed to look sheepish, sleepy, guilty, like he was in pain all at once. Seto's hand was resting on Joey's lower back, and gave him a slight shove towards his desk before removing his hand and heading towards his own.

"Joey, what happened, why are you limping?" Ms. Larenda asked with concern. 

Joey was still disoriented, having fallen asleep in the limo to wake up in Seto's arms outside their classroom. Apparently the CEO was feeling a little guilty, and had allowed Joey to sleep until the last possible moment. But without thinking, Joey answered his teacher's question by pointing at Seto.

"Seto Kaiba, what did you do to him?" she demanded, her hands firmly on her hips. Joey blinked, confused, and starting to become more aware of the situation.

"That is none of your business," Seto replied coldly, wondering if Ms. Larenda was aware of the snickering coming from Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Tristan. 

"I will not stand for fighting among my students. How did you do that to him?" 

Yugi couldn't hold back anymore, and buried his face in his arms, laughing uncontrollably. Joey was trying to figure out how to explain this away. "Seto," Yami called, "I don't care how, but how many times did you do him?"

Seto rolled his eyes and made a swipe at Yami on the way towards his desk, who dodged it easily. Joey, his face burning, sunk into his seat. Yugi was nearly hyperventilating. Ms. Larenda blinked twice, then flushed almost as bright as Joey. 

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**


	3. 2 Monday Afternoon

Y/C/C: Hikari Ykarzel: Um, I ain't calling Otogi DUKE, it's just too stupid. I'll call him Devlin, or Otogi, k? 

AND HONOR THE DAMN FISH!!! This is fish *))| *glomps fish* 

Yer such a good fish. Look how good he is! Fish, roll over |((*

now fish, over here. *))| AWW!!! Bow to the fish. Fish is better then us all.

Yami Ykarzel: Hikari, you're drunk again aren't you?

Hikari Ykarzel: HELL YA! O, and fish has agreed to help me separate scenes! But he might get tired after this chappie.

Yami Ykarzel: This is two nights in a row, 'kari.

Hikari Ykarzel: ah, lay off. You only ever come out to yell at me, dumb yami. O, and this isn't edited yet. 

**_:-:-:-:-: Monday Afternoon :-:-:-:-:_**

~~~~~~~~|((*

Through the entire morning Joey felt like he was under the spot light. Even worse, during math, their teacher Mrs. Marchett, who was very old and very ugly, had called on Joey to help her pass out her papers. Unable to give a good reason why he shouldn't have to do it, he had to limp around the room, causing many snickers and pointed fingers.

On top of it, on the way past Seto had grabbed his hand and kissed it, which Joey really hadn't minded, but it was at that point Tea chose to loudly express her disgust. Ryou, Yami, and Yugi may have been so used to this kind of thing that they were no longer embarrassed, but Joey wasn't. He was currently worried his head might pop if he blushed one more time.

Which was why when the bell rang to signify the end of morning classes, Joey nearly collapsed in his seat with relief.

"Hard morning, Joey?" Yami asked, sitting on top of Joey's desk. 

"Hardy har har, very funny, Yami."

"I can't believe I slept through that!" Bakura exclaimed as he appeared behind his hikari. It seemed he had been filled in on the events of the morning. 

"I'm thrilled you all got your morning entertainment at my expense," Joey remarked sourly. The scowl lifted from his face when he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. He leaned back into the weight that was Seto.

"Let's go to lunch, shall we?" Ryou asked with his soft smile, taking Bakura's hand, whom Joey noticed was still glad in leather and peered out of frosty blue eyes.

There was an empty table waiting for them in the corner of the cafeteria. When they entered it was actually Bakura that most of the people stared at, though a few curious looks were cast Joey and Seto's way. It seemed that the change of appearance in the Ryou-lookalike that was always disappearing was more interesting then the new couple.

A few of the teachers on lunch duty gave Bakura long suffering looks. They'd given up on trying to catch him by now. No matter how close they got, he'd slip from their grasp. There had been on man who had left the school, screaming about how ghosts were among them. He'd managed to grab the tomb robber's arm only to have him disappear right in front of him. He'd never returned to teach again.

"So Tris," Yugi said, sitting down beside Tristan. Not many were ever allowed to call Tristan that, and if anybody else had tried, they'd have found themselves regaining consciousness on a street corner several hours later. "Is he sexy?" Yugi asked, pointing across the room at a student.

Tristan looked at him, considering. "He's alright, I guess."

Joey and Seto were heading towards the line to buy their lunches, not having packed anything in the morning. This was brave of them. It was probably because Seto was used to working though his lunch. He always sat with the group, but he was usually off to the side. But Joey would die if he missed a meal from the shock, and would probably complain if Seto didn't eat too.

Yugi always packed for himself and his yami. Ryou always packed his lunch too, and often added extra food encase his yami decided to make an appearance. It wasn't too much longer before Joey and Seto returned, their excuses for lunches splattered across their plates. 

Seto discretely wrinkled his nose and what was supposed to be his chicken patty, though he was more then willing to bet half his company that less the three percent of it was actual chicken. Joey didn't seem to have a problem with his spaghetti, covered in tomato flavored water, and dug right in.

Yugi continued to play his new game with Tristan, entitled "Is he sexy?" though he had started to include girls in his questioning. However, Tristan had very specific taste. He wasn't picky, just specific. 

"Is he sexy?" Yugi asked, pointing to the back of Henry, one of their classmates.

"Hmm, he is in gym, when he's really sweaty. Or in the middle of tests, when he's trying really hard."

At that point, Devlin sat down in the seat normally occupied by Tea, across from Tristan. He new to the school this year, though he had become casual friends with their group quickly. Perhaps it was that he felt that he fit in with them, and could receive some acceptance for his very apparent homosexuality.

"Hey Tris, what about Otogi? When is he sexy?" Yugi asked, and Devlin looked up with a sexy smirk while opening his milk.

"Pretty much all the damn time," Tristan replied with a shrug.

Devlin's eyes glinted. "You're not so bad yourself, stud-muffin," he answered, before sipping at his chocolate milk slowly.

It was the first time that Joey had ever seen his childhood buddy blush. It made him grin and for the first time in three days, forget Seto's presence. "And those uniforms don't do anything for Tristan's body," Joey informed Devlin wisely.

"_Really,_" he emphasized, his smirk and Tristan's blush growing, "isn't that," he paused, "interesting."

"And, how, Joseph, would you know that?" Seto's cool voice cut in.

Joey grinned, and leaned against Seto, nuzzling his cheek. "Well you know, when I thought the tall dark brunette that I was after was out of reach, I had to have a tall dark brunette back up." Seto emitted a possessive growl in the back of his throat, and Joey nipped his earlobe to silence him. 

Tristan, rather then be embarrassed, found it amusing when Seto sent him a warning look. "Don't you worry, Kaiba, your puppy's not my type."

Joey probably would have protested, loudly, to the use of his pet name by somebody other then Seto, had he not been rather distracted with how delectable Seto's neck tasted.

"Why not?" Yugi questioned.

"Too, blonde." Was there a flicker to Devlin there? Was Yugi imagining it? A short quick glance that, if Devlin say, he pretended not to see? Yes, there most definitely was.

"Hey pharaoh," Bakura cut into the conversation, having finished consuming most of the lunch he and Ryou shared. "If you had to date a female, what would she look like?"

To any other group of friends, this would have seemed like a very random question, but among them it was nearly a daily game. A sort of skewed version of truth or dare, just with no dares and no rules. It was a great conversation started.

"No boobs. I don't like'em," Yami replied. "And if she had a dick, that'd be even better."

Yugi choked on his white milk, causing some of it to come out of his nose, and making the rest of the table laugh either at Yami's comment, or Yugi's interesting take on the milk mustache. 

Quite suddenly, as most things seem to happen when one isn't expecting them, Tristan jumped out of his seat with a yelp.

"Yo, Tris, what is it?"

"Something touched me!" he squeaked.

Devlin, who had previously been _completely_ absorbed in his mashed pretend potatoes, looked up at him, concerned.

"Really? What was it?" he asked innocently.

"I-" Tristan cut off and flushed red as he actually realized exactly what it was. He fell back down into the chair. "That wasn't funny, Devlin."

Devlin shrugged. "I actually found it quite amusing," he retorted, his voice too casual. Yugi giggled and Devlin winked at him and grinned. "Perhaps, Tristan, you'll eventually learn not to jump away."

Tristan suddenly found his dry beef sandwich very interesting, and was approaching a purple color. He started again, but didn't jump out of his seat this time, and buried his head in his hands. Devlin gave an evil grin and shifted in his seat to reach better.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Yugi ducked under the table to see Devlin's bare foot sliding up and down Tristan's thigh. He giggled and Devlin decided Tristan had been tortured enough and stopped.

Joey grinned. "I think Tris mighta bit off more den he can chew."

"I know the feeling," Seto muttered.

Joey turned and smirked at him. "Ah, ya know you like it, Master." Seto's cheeks, may have, perhaps, tinged just a tiny bit pink. Bakura, across from them, raised an eyebrow. Joey started to nibble on Seto's jaw.

"Down Pup, down."

Joey let out a whine, but backed off, which was good as they were receiving some very hard glares from teachers. They usually got away with more then normal students due to the overwhelming fear the staff had of the silver haired demon, but there was a limit.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|((*

Right after lunch, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami had gym, while Seto, Joey, Tristan, and Devlin had science. The period afterwards would be the opposite. 

This class was always divided into two, girl and boys. Though many of their classmates had argued that Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Devlin, until recently the only know gay ones, should join the girls class, it hadn't happened yet.

Their instructor was Mr. Conner. It was his first year as a teacher, the fresh kind, that aren't sure of themselves and don't feel old enough to have any power over their students yet. In other words, he was an easy target for trouble makers.

"Where's Ryou?" he asked, half way into class. Today they were supposed to strengthen a specific body part they felt they needed work on.

"Well you see, Coach," Yami started, the classic evil yami smirk filling his face. "He couldn't figure out which body parts he needed to work on most, so I told him to pick the ones he used the most. So he's behind the bleachers, um, working out, ah certain parts." With that he lost to the laughter, and if one listened carefully enough they could hear soft moans coming from under the bleachers.

Mr. Conner's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "Ah, right, um, keep up the good work there, Yugi," he said quickly before moving away.

****

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|((*

"Yo coach, I'm sittin' out," Joey informed him while the others changed into their uniforms. 

Mr. Conner looked up from his clipboard, and noted Joey's limp. "May I ask why?"

Joey, who seemed to get his swagger back since morning classes, threw an arm around Mr. Conner's shoulders. "Hey Coach, ya eva hava whole night of like, da best sex of yer life, and wake up in pain?"

Several of he other boys in the locker room laughed outright while Mr. Conner struggled out of Joey's arm and several feet away from him. "Um, fine, fine, you're excused for the day."

Joey smirked. "I knew you'd understand, coach!" Mr. Conner practically fled out of the locker room into the gym.

Joey suddenly found himself being pushed against one of he cement walls. Seto, with his hands under Joey's arms, effectively pinned him without any effort. "Pup, have you ever heard of the phrase don't kiss and tell?"

Joey smiled at him. "Seems I have a big mouth, Seto. Why don't you, occupy it?"

Seto leaned in, pressing their noses together, their lips just barely brushing as he spoke. "You are a bad puppy, my Katsuya."

"Mmm, Master, you can punish me later tonight."

"You can count on it."

"And I'm going to count to three before you two better be out there," Tristan said, coming up beside them. Joey grinned evilly and captured Seto's lips in a heated kiss despite Tristan's presence.

"Come on you guys," came Devlin's voice, and he grabbed Seto's shoulder and pulled him away from Joey. "I you let Tristan watch too much of that he'll be uncomfortable during gym."

Joey cracked up, and once again Tristan blushed, shying away from the suggestive look that Devlin gave him.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|((*

After the final bell, it was custom for all the boys to meet up in the hall to plan what they were going to do for the rest of the day. 

"Kaiba you working?" Yami asked Seto, who's locker was right next to him.

Seto considered it for a moment, glancing across the hall to where Joey was bent completely over into his locker, giving a nice view of his bottom. "I don't have to if I don't want to, but then I will have to work tomorrow, maybe late."

"It'll give Joey a chance to heal," Yami retorted, before raising his voice to shout down the hall. "Kaiba's calling in sick!"

"No parental unit at my place for a few more days!" Ryou shouted over the noise of all the students to his friends, whose lockers were all in this hall, but scattered.

"No parental unit at Kaiba's place, ever!" Tristan shouted, earning a look from across and a few feet down the hall where Seto was now leaning against the locker next to Joey's. He did not shout.

"Arcade, food, or trashing somebody's place?" Yami asked loudly. Talking over people was fun. Sure, the whole world knew what they were doing every day, but still.

"Food at the arcade, then somebody's place!" Joey answered, his shout echoing as his head was buried in his locker.

"Tell them we can do my place, pup, but we've gotta stop and get you some clothing if you intend to spend the night again."

"Set says we can trash his place!"

"I most certainly did not say that."

"But we're gonna need a pit at da sty so I can grab some threds!"

A moment of silence followed this, before Devlin, who wasn't used to Joey's slang, exclaimed, "We're gonna WHAT?"

"He means we're going to need to stop at his place so he can get some clothes so he can stay with Seto again!" Yugi replied, zipping his bag.

In a huge rush, the majority of the students left the hall, and finished packing, the boys met up in the middle of it.

"So, it's drive through, the arcade, Joey's place, then Seto's right?" Ryou asked. "What's the curfew call?"

"None," Seto answered automatically.

"None," Joey echoed with a sly grin at Seto.

"None for us," Yugi answered.

"None for us either," Ryou said, though he was answering his own question.

"Midnight," Tristan responded.

"Same," Devlin agreed, smiling at Tristan, who blushed in response.

"Yeah, but I want all of you freaks out of my house before midnight."

They reached the cars quickly. Most of them rode the bus to school, but they never went home unless they had to after school. Seto and Yami were the ones that drove every day. "I'll take Tristan, Joey, and Devlin," Seto called. 

"Why do we always get stuck with the pharaoh," Bakura grumbled.

"Because Seto's paranoid that you and Ryou in your "overly public relationship" will release bodily fluids on his leather interior," Yami responded.

"Exactly," Seto agreed, ducking into the dark limo. Yugi always felt bad for the driver. He had to just sit in there, all day. Of course, it might be nice to get paid large sums for sitting in there all day.

"See you at the arcade!"

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**


	4. 3 Monday Night

 (Ykarzel's Constant Chatter: Hikari Ykarzel: Um, right! If anybody can guess what CDs I'm listening to *giggle* I'll give you something!  I don't own any of the lyrics I randomly spurt.  And the next in the shades series is FINALLY on it's way.  This story is probably going to carry into the school year.  It really will keep me sane, as weird as that sounds… Lol, this is only day one!  Four more to go! Can I be funny that long….?  *wink* the last chappie is gonna KICK)

*))\   **_:-:-:-:-: Monday Night :-:-:-:-:_**     /((*

****

If you owned a fast food restaurant, and a very expensive looking limo pulled into your drive through, bypassed the fuzzy electronic speaker and stopped right next to the window, you wouldn't object.

And so neither did the owners of Burger Queen (more commonly known as Burger Queer) as the passenger window rolled down on the long black stretch limo and the face of Seto Kaiba appeared.  

"Can I help you?" asked the acne covered face of the teenager working behind the window.

"I need eight-" Seto cut off suddenly, his eyes going wide.  The teenager waited a moment.

"Eight what Sir?"

"I need eight- uhh, knock it off Pup."

The poor teenager's eyes went wide as a second face appeared at the window, a face that seemed set on devouring every inch of Seto's neck.  "But you taste so good," Joey murmured, abandoning Seto's neck in favor of his ear.  The teenager, who was not a homophobe, but he was _straight_ thank you very much, saw one of Joey's hands slide up Seto's chest and then back down.  If that hand was doing what he thought it was, he could understand why Seto was having such a hard time deciding _what_ he wanted eight of.

Joey's arm suddenly reached up and looped around Seto's neck, and with a yank, Seto disappeared from the window, though quite a few interesting noises did take his place.

"Uh…"  The poor teenager didn't know what to do.

After a moment, a third head appeared, and the teenager, who's name was probably Bill or Bob or something, didn't know whether to be more surprised that Seto Kaiba had a boyfriend he was making out with in the back of the limo, or that at least one other boy was in the limo while he did it.

"Eight burgers, eight fries, and eight cokes, please," Tristan said calmly.  But still, yet another head appeared, this one with long black hair and bright green eyes.  Bill or Frank or what ever his name was, actually thought it was a girl until Devlin spoke.    
  


"Make that seven burgers and one salad please.  And Joey, while you're doing that, see if you can manage to get his wallet out of his pocket."

"It'll only take a minute!" Bob said quickly, rushing away from the window.  A straight guy can only take so much…

"Don't like burgers?" Tristan asked, trying desperately to ignore the two behind him.

"I'm a vegetarian."  Devlin on the other hand, wasn't trying to ignore them, in fact he was making quite a point to stare at them openly.  "Aren't they hot, Tris?  If they kiss that hard it's no wonder Joey's sitting out of gym."  He grinned at Tristan.  "I'd love to watch them sometime."

"Devlin!" Tristan scolded, affronted, his eyes wide and his face red.

Devlin merely shrugged.  "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it before.  They're hot together, it affects you too."  He smirked suddenly, and Tristan knew that whatever it was that had just occurred to him was not going to be good.

Devlin leaned closer to Tristan pushing his body against the taller teen's.  "We have a lot in common with them, you know," he said with a grin.  He reached up and ran a hand through Tristan's hair, his voice dropping another octave while the brunette squirmed.  "Tall, dark, dominate, brunette, with a passive aggressive partner."

Tristan swallowed hard.  "P- passive aggressive?" he questioned, clearly not understanding.

Devlin smirked, using his hand in Tristan's hair to turn his head, making him look right at the other pair.  Joey was sprawled out across the seat, his arms and legs wrapped around Seto and holding the older man securely on top of him.  

Devlin's lips found Tristan's ear, and he dropped to a husky whisper.  "See how Joey wants Seto to dominate him completely?"  His lips brushed against Tristan's face, his hot breath traveling down the brunette's neck.  "But Joey is the aggressive one, while Seto is more reserved."  His hand came up to rest on Tristan's very firm chest.  "So Joey," his hand began to slowly move downward. "Has to make Seto want him."  

Tristan knew what Devlin was going to do, was doing, and yet, he couldn't take his eyes off of Joey and Seto, who were completely oblivious to them.  Devlin's hand was making tiny circles around his navel.  "He has to make Seto so," he paused, "hot" he practically moaned the word, his hand dropping to Tristan's waist.  "That Seto just," his hand reached Tristan's pelvis bone, "can't" slid to his thigh, "resist."  

Tristan's eyes fell shut, knowing what was coming and unable to do anything about it, and felt Devlin's hand finally reach his-

"Ah, excuse me?"

Both of them started and jerked around, only to see Ted back at the window, with a large paper bag and a face so red that his acne hardly showed.  (Y.C.C: Hikari Ykarzel: I think his name was _actually_ Sue.  Ah, Johnny Cash, genius that man was…)

Devlin gave a frustrated growl, disappearing from the window and returning to his seat, leaving Tristan to find Seto's wallet which Joey had dropped to the floor of the car, and pay the poor traumatized pizza faced teenager, who would probably be questioning his sexuality over the next week.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~/((*

It took a lot of work, but Tristan managed to survive the rest of the ride to the arcade.  Devlin wouldn't stop giving him knowing looks, and Joey and Seto wouldn't stop making out.

When they did reach the arcade, however, it was an even harder task to pry Seto off of Joey, and it was of course Tristan that got stuck doing it.

The eight of them sat down outside the arcade under a tree and passed the food around.  They knew from experience not to eat in the building.

(Y.C.C.: Hikari Ykarzel: On top of spaghetti, all covered with cheese!  I lost my poor meatball, when somebody sneezed!  It rolled off the table, and onto the floor!  And then my poor meatball, rolled out of the door!  It rolled in the garden, and under a bush!  And then my poor meatball, was nothing but mush!  Oh the mush was as tasty, as tasty could be!  And early next summer, it grew into a tree!  Well the tree was all covered, with beautiful moss!  It grew lovely meatballs, and tomato sauce!  So if you eat spaghetti, all covered with cheese! Hold onto your meatballs, and don't ever sneeze! ……. um….. sorry about that…)

Tristan sat by Yugi, which was as far from Devlin as he could get.  The green eyed boy looked over at him, offended, then sulked.  Tristan suddenly felt very guilty.  But was he supposed to do now?  Get up and walk over there and sit with him?  So he could be molested while he tried to eat?

"Why are you resistin' him?" 

Tristan looked over at Joey, who was actually _not_ all over Seto at the moment.  "What do you mean, why?"

Joey looked over at the teen in question and examined him for a moment.  "He's very sexy, kinda feminine fer mah taste, but you kinda dig dat.  What's da problem?  He'd be good fer you."

"Well, nothing, I just, I don't, ah you've got no room to talk Joey.  A week ago you were still longing after billionaire boy."

"Yeah," Joey said, stuffing several fries in his mouth at once and still managing to talk around them.  He really did have a big mouth.  "But I didn' think Set was interested.  Devlin obviously is.  So, what's da deal?"

Tristan sighed.  "I don't know, he's just so, so…"

"Forward?" Joey supplied.

"Yeah," Tristan answered lamely.

"I know yer firs' instinct is ta run away from dat Tris, but give da guy a chance."  Joey patted Tristan on the back, before devoting his attention back to his boyfriend.

Everybody who worked at the arcade knew the boys, and it was true that they didn't always follow the rules.  However, one was Seto Kaiba, the well know billionaire, one was Joey Wheeler, probably their biggest customer, one was Yugi Mouto, who was the game champion of the country, and one was a homicidal spirit, who tended to make the place go dark purple and black whenever he got pissed.  So, in conclusion, if anybody cared, nobody said anything.

So it was natural that it became a very common hang out for them.  Sometimes Yami and Bakura would duel, using cards or a different game, but on most days, this one included, Yami and Yugi would work together to beat every game in the place, and Bakura would trap Ryou on top of the air hockey table and play a game of tonsil hockey.  Seto would often bring his work with him, managing to kill two birds with one stone; get work done and do that "friend" thing.  Joey, well he was just Joey, which meant something very new every day.

(Y.C.C.: Hikari Ykarzel: Who put the bop in the bop bobop bobop? Who put the ram in the rama lama ding dong? Who put the bop in the bop shoobop shoobop? Who put the dip in the dip didip didip?  Who was that man?  I'd like to shake his hand! He made my baby fall in love with me!    ……  erm….)

And so by the time Yugi and Yami had beaten Pac Man yet again, and Bakura knew if he didn't stop things would get out of hand, and Tristan finally emerged from his hiding spot in the bathroom, they were ready to go.  

"Come on, I gotta go check in at da house.  I haven' been home fer five days now."

"Your father isn't going to be upset, is he?" Seto asked as they climbed back into their respective vehicles.

"Oh, nah, he's not gonna care.  He knows I can take care'a myself."  

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/((*

(Y.C.C.: Shadowedhalo: piffle ^.^  merg. kiki need wakey wake. she be DEAD. *sticks tongue out* nyah. dead kiki-poof  

Hikari Ykarzel: I am not *bites tongue*

Shadowedhalo: Lazy butt! Write!!!! Meepie. Kiki write.

Hikari Ykarzel: How am I supposed to write when you're here?  You're such a cute distraction. *pounces Halo*)

The limo slowed to a stop in front of a small suburban house, Yami's car pulling to a stop right behind it.

"I'll be right back," Joey said, kissing Seto on the cheek once before climbing out of the car.  Tristan, who'd been to Joey's place very often, followed him.

As he walked up the sidewalk towards his porch, he noticed a woman that he didn't recognize standing in front of his door.  Tristan and he paused for a moment to study her, and she stared back at them, her glare not shifting.  Joey reached the step and paused again.

"Can I help you?" he asked, confused.

"Where the hell have you been?" she screeched.  Joey quickly tried to remember if he had had some sort of appointment or meeting over the past few days and, remembering nothing, was only more confused.

"Who are you?"

"Do you have any idea how worried your father and I have been?"

Joey blinked.  His father was never worried.  Well, maybe if he didn't come home for a few weeks he'd get curious, but never worried.  But while he was trying in vain to fill in the part of this he was obviously missing, the woman started talking again.

"No note for your father, no idea when you're getting back, who you're with, where you are.  No idea if you're going to school or not, no phone call."

Joey realized by this point that he was being lectured, by somebody he didn't know, and well, he hated being yelled at.  "Who _are_ you?" he cut in.

"I'm Jenny, Joseph," she answered exasperatedly, as if he should have already know that.

And suddenly it made sense.  "Oh, I bet yer dad's new chick, arntcha?  'Scuse me."  He and Tristan slid past her to get in the front door.  Joey was already half way up the stairs before she made it inside.

"Joseph you get back here right now!"  But he kept going up the stairs.  Tristan was still at the bottom of the stairs, and she turned her glare to him.  He threw his hands up in a defensive gesture.  

"I don't have anything to do with this."

"Hey Tris?" Joey shouted from upstairs.  "Could ya go get Set and send him in?  I need to ask him sumdin."

"Sure thing!" Tristan yelled back, glad to get away from Jenny's intimidating presence.  

Just as Seto was opening the door, Joey was coming down the stairs, a bag in hand.

Jenny noticed the bag right away.  "What do you think you're doing?" Jenny screeched, her hands flying up.  "You're not going anywhere!  You're grounded, Mister!"

Complete silence followed this statement, as both Joey and Seto stared at her.  Seto slowly arched an eyebrow, turning to look at Joey, who was still at the foot of the stairs.  "Is something wrong, Pup?"

Blinking, Joey looked away from her to Seto and grinned.  "Nah, I jus' wanted ta know if I should be packin' fer more den one night."

"I'm sorry Pup, but I'm going to have to work tomorrow."

"S'allright.  I don' need ta move in or anythin'."

Jenny looked about ready to explode, but Joey turned to face her.  "Look, Jamie or Janey or whoeva ya are, I don' know you.  Dad has neva said yer name ta me.  So if he tried to pull da 'I'm a single fatha raisin' a teenage son' card, _don'_ expect ta show up and be da maternal figure I've neva had.  I think I turned out feminine enough, I'm gay.  I'm gonna  have less ta do with you den I do wit dad.  As ta where I was, I went on vacation wit some friends.  If dad didn' know, he forgot.  And now I'm goin' back to mah boyfriend's house, an' no, ya can't stop me.  What are ya gonna do?  Hold me back?"

Jenny's mouth was hanging open in an unattractive way.  She had obviously been expecting to come here and find a troubled young man that would straighten right out with a little tough love.  

Joey crossed the hall and took Seto's hand in his.  "And when you see Dad, tell him I'm at Seto Kaiba's place and I'll be home sometime tomorrow."  He pulled the door shut behind him with a grin.

"You bitched her out," Seto observed.

"Yeah, well, she deserved it," Joey said with a scowl.  "I hate da ones wit attitude."

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/((*

(Y.C.C. Hikari Ykarzel: I would just like everybody to pause and have a moment of silence.  Johnny Cash passed away just last week.  And he will be missed.)

When the group arrived at Seto's place, Yami and Yugi had to nearly drag Bakura off of Ryou, and Seto was really starting to wonder if offering had been a mistake. 

"Keep it down.  Mokuba might be asleep."

"Oh right, a thirteen year old in bed before ten.  That would happen," Bakura spat sarcastically.

Once inside, Jou went straight to Seto's room to drop off his stuff, leaving Seto to lead the rest of the crew into one of the sitting rooms.  One of the sitting rooms with the fewest breakable things.

Tristan, feeling bad about the arcade, sat down beside Devlin on the couch.  Well, on the same couch as Devlin, but on the other side of it.  The other boy didn't look at him, and Tristan sighed.  He moved a bit closer, but Devlin still didn't acknowledge his presence.

Joey returned, and rather then take his own seat, he just crawled right up on Seto.  "I saw da kid on da way.  Gave him orders ta avoid da ground floor at all costs.  He thinks yer fuckin' me senseless, so I doubt he'll drop by.

"What are we here to do?"

"What are we ever somewhere to do, Yami?"  Tristan answered.  "Hang out."

"Wer pretty lame, guys," Joey announced, his arm wrapped around the back of Seto's head and stroking his hair.

"We're not lame, we're teenage boys.  We're attempting to maintain friendships when all any of us can do is think about is sex."  Seven pairs of eyes stared at Yugi.  "What?" he asked.

"Did you just say the 's' word?" Yami asked.

"No, I didn't say shi-, oh, that 's' word.  Sex?"  He gave Yami a look.  "Why wouldn't I be able to say sex if I can have sex?"

"'Cause yer Yugi," Joey reasoned.

"Next thing we know Ryou will be pole dancing."  Tristan jumped and turned at Devlin's voice so close.  When had he moved?  Devlin turned too and Tristan found himself caught by intense green eyes.  He was dimly aware of their friends talking, but his focus was on how Devlin was focused on him.

He hardly noticed that Devlin was getting closer, he was so captured in his pools of emerald.  When he did realize it, he started to lean back.  This only caused Devlin's eyes to narrow and a determined smirk cross his lips.  Tristan felt his back hit the arm of the couch and could go no farther.  He watched, mesmerized, as Devlin's pink tongue emerged to wet his lips and the teenager shifted on the couch so he was practically laying over Tristan.  

"What are you guys doing?" came Seto's voice, and Devlin swore violently when Tristan looked over and the spell was broken.

"I _was_ trying to seduce Tristan."

Seto grinned.  "Sorry."

"No you're not, bastard," Devlin muttered, as Tristan pulled himself off the couch. 

"I um, gotta get home 'cause, um, yeah."  With that, he bolted from the room, leaving Devlin on the couch arms crossed and sulking.

"Go afta him if you wanna," Joey advised.

Devlin uncrossed his arms and straightened up a little.  "I don't really have too," he admitted.

"Why's that?"

Devlin smirked.  "Because I've got him now."

(Y.C.C.: Hikari Ykarzel: Gotta stop here for NC17 reasons… Go to Adultfanfiction.net for the full version.)__


	5. 4 Tuesday Morning

 (Ykarzel's Constant Chatter: Hikari Ykarzel: YAY!  Well, it's official.  This is going to take me all school year to write.  But that's a bit appropriate, isn't it?

All Yaoi!  Realistic? No.  Preferred? Yes.)

*))\   **_:-:-:-:-: Tuesday Morning :-:-:-:-:_**     /((*

Tristan sat up with a gasp, jerking around in confusion.  He took a deep breath, realizing where he was, and fell back on the pillow.  He didn't need to look to know that his sheets would need to be changed.  After _that_ dream, there was no way that they were clean.

He ran a hand through his hair, and found it to be damp with sweat.  

"Fuck," he swore to the empty room, though it came out dispassionately.  _'How am I going to look at him now? After that…'_  His mind slipped back to the dream, recalling Devlin pressed on top of him, sucking on his neck the same way that Joey had to Seto…

He groaned and jerked his mind away, but the damage was already done.  _'Well,'_ he reasoned, _'the hot water will be going to the washing machine anyway.'_

After stripping his bed and starting the laundry, he headed to the bathroom for his shower.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~yes it's me again~/((*

Something tickled.

He swatted it away.  It was too early……..  much too early…….. sleep………

It tickled again.

He smacked at it.  Too damn early……. there was no way he was moving yet….. it was……… too early…

It came back.

With a groan, Joey flipped over, scratching at his side.  His eyes opened and saw Seto looking down at him, but his mind wasn't really registering what his eyes were seeing.  

"Time to wake up, Pup."

He blinked twice, and still his mind just couldn't keep up with were he was.  His eyes started to close again….

But then it tickled.

"Stop it," he whined.

"Then get up."

He opened his eyes again to see Seto running a finger up and down his side.  "How are you feeling, Pup?"

It took him thirty seconds to process the question, then another five to actually assess how he felt.  He hurt.  A lot.  "Fucking fantastic."

Seto smirked.  Without words he said, "I told you so."

Joey glared.  Without words he said, "Fuck off you fucking ass before I fucking kill you."

Feel the love.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~~~~~i hate this job~~/((*

Ryou slowly began to awake.  As soon as he realized that he wasn't in his room, however, he jerked himself into full activity with a gasp.  

He was in the family room.  He'd slept on the couch.  Without his alarm.  What time was it?  Was he late?

//You're not late.//

He was calmed instantly.  He trusted his yami not to lie to him.  /How do you know?/

//I was watching the time.  I wouldn't let you be late for school because I decided to fuck you on the couch.//

Despite the crude language, Ryou smiled, feeling warm inside.  /Love you yami./

//Yeah, you too.  Now shut the fuck up, I'm going to sleep.  You owe me that at least.//

/G'night Kura./

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~u'd hate it too if u were me~~~~~~~/((*

Half awake, Yugi giggled as he felt his yami shower kisses along his neck.  //Wake up, hiki.//

/I don't wanna,/ Yugi said, pouting without opening his eyes. 

//I'll shower with you if you wake up now.//

Yugi cracked a violet eye to peer up at Yami who was smiling down at him.  /Promise?/

//Promise.//

/Carry me?/

Yami rolled his eyes.  //I suppose.//  With a smile, he gathered his hikari into his arms and started for the bathroom.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~~~~~~i get no respect for this job~~~~~~~~~/((*

Devlin glanced outside at the rising sun, then returned his attention back to the bathroom mirror and his eyeliner.  It was vital that he looked his sexiest today.  

Today he would seduce Tristan or die trying.

He snickered to himself in the mirror at how dramatic it sounded.  He couldn't help it.  He'd had his eye on a few people since he'd moved to this school.  All were boys of course, and all unfortunately were straight, or so he thought.

The second he'd realized that Tristan, one of the few he'd been admiring, was willing to swing both ways, he refused to let the chance slip through his fingers.  When the dice roll the right way, you take advantage of it.  He was glad that it was Tristan out of all of them, actually.  Tristan was the one he knew the best, and the only one who he wasn't admiring simply out of appearance.

Yes, he was lucky.  But he always had been.  The fact that Tristan was resisting didn't bother him.  On the contrary, it made it that much better.  He enjoyed the chase.

Confidently attaching his earring, he strode out of the bathroom with a smirk.  

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~~~~~~~~~u ever swim across a page? it's hard~~~~~~~~~~~~/((*

Yugi giggled the whole way down the stairs, nibbling on Yami's neck.  //If you're going to keep that up, maybe I should carry you around more often.//

/I'd get fat from lack of activity./

//You'd be cute fat.//

/I'd be cute no matter what./

//True.//  Yami deposited Yugi down into a chair, kissing him soundly before disappearing.

"Morning Yugi," his grandfather said, placing a bowl of cereal in front of his grandson. 

"Good morning!"

"Sleep well?"

"Woke up better."

His grandfather chuckled, handing Yugi the milk and taking a seat across from him.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~~~~~~~i do tricks too you know~~~~~watch, i'll go bottom up~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~/((x

Joey moved slowly as he dressed, attempting not to show just how much pain he was in.  He nearly jumped when two strong arms surrounded him.  He'd thought Joey was downstairs already.  

He leaned back into the support, more thankful for it then he was willing to show.  "I love you, dumb mutt."

"Love you too, Joey," he responded softly.

Joey held him close for a minute, breathing in the scent that was just Joey.  "I'm sorry you hurt, Pup."

Joey shrugged.  "I'll live.  It was worth it."

"If you say so."

Joey grinned, turning to grab Joey's lips in a kiss.  "You don't know what you're missing bottoming to you."

"Is that so?"

Joey smirked.  "Maybe I'll attempt to show you someday."

Joey raised an eyebrow.  "Doubtful."  With that, he kissed Joey's cheek and let him go, heading downstairs where Mokuba was waiting for them with breakfast.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

(Y.C.C.: Hikari Ykarzel: FISH!  KNOCK THAT OFF!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/((o

Homeroom was mostly empty when Yami and Yugi arrived.  Ryou was there, and he had the dreamy smile on his face that meant that Bakura had done something besides fuck him last night.  Neither Yami nor Yugi wanted to wake him from that happy place.

//I'm tired.//

Yugi smiled at him mentally.  /Is that a hint of "Aibou, come cuddle and nap with me until your friends get here"?/

//Maybe.//

Yugi smiled and buried his face in his Yami's neck, kissing the tender skin softly.  /Love you./

//Love you too, hikari./

They curled up in a chair at a desk near the back, resting their heads on each other and nodding off, though Yugi wasn't actually asleep and therefore neither was Yami.  

It was only a few minutes later when Joey and Seto arrived, along with several other students.  Neither of them felt it necessary to disturb the pair or Ryou, though Joey was sure Yugi and Yami were aware they were there.  They pulled chair next to each other, and Joey leaned against him while they talked.  They had a surprising amount of things to talk about, because there was still so much they didn't know about each other.

Therefore, when Devlin walked in, things in the classroom were not very interesting, unless you counted that the glazed look in Ryou's eyes meant he had probably stopped thinking about his yami and was now actually with him.

However, everybody was busy.  That suited him perfectly.  Smirking, he fended off the girls that seemed to be wherever he was, and waited for his prey.  He positioned himself carefully atop a desk.  A position that seemed to be casual, but screamed sex.  He had one knee bent with the foot on the desk, the other hanging limply off it, his legs spread in a casual way.  He leaned back on one elbow, a book in hand.  

He didn't have to wait long.  Tristan entered the room only minutes later.  His eyes automatically scanned the room, then landed on Devlin and went wide.  His dream came flying back at him full force.  His breath hitched as he attempted to fight the images and the blood that was rushing south.

He moved to his desk, setting his stuff down and taking a deep breath.  Thinking he had himself under control now, he turned back around.  Devlin still apparently hadn't seen him.  He located all of his other friends, and labeled them busy.  Slowly, he walked over to Devlin.

"Morning."

"Morning, Tristan," Devlin answered without looking up from what he was reading.  "Sleep well?"

The color rushed to his face, and he stuttered an affirmative, causing Devlin to put his book down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and he actually sounded concerned, but he was smirking.  Tristan nodded, his face beet red, and looked down at the floor.

"I slept fine," he said firmly.  "You?"

Devlin smirked.  "Oh, I slept very well, thank you," he purred.

Tristan started coughing, the lack of air turning him purple.  He was saved, however, from further embarrassment when Ms. Larenda walked in.  

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~sorry Ykarzel~~/((^

(Y.C.C.: Hikari Ykarzel: You know I hate it when you pretend to die, Fish…)

The morning classes were all academic, which at least effectively kept Bakura in his soul room and the couples from going at it like bunnies.  

Nothing, however, could get Tristan's mind on school work.  Every time he glanced over, Devlin gave him a sultry look.  He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, praying for the morning to be over.  The clock seemed to be ticking backwards like in cartoons.

He wasn't sure how being out of class would make it any better, but he wanted out of there.  In fact, logically getting out of here would only make it worse.  Because at lunch, there would be nothing to stop Devlin from… Or even worse, in gym…

He suddenly was perfectly content to just stay where he was-

The bell rang.  Every student threw their books closed and shut their minds off.  Everybody rushed out; wanting to make sure they got the seats they wanted in the cafeteria.  Tristan, however, closed his books very slowly, afraid what would happen if he went to lunch.

When he stood, however, he found himself in an empty room, with one other person.

"Are you sure you're alright, Tristan?" Devlin asked, and this time he really did look concerned.  The blank Tristan had maintained through most of the morning worried him.  

"Fine," Tristan confirmed, not looking up at Devlin.

The green eyed boy didn't believe him.  He reached out and grabbed Tristan's chin, turning the slate eyes on himself.  "Are you sure?"

Tristan, captured in the trap that was Devlin's eyes, nodded silently, very aware of the warm hand on his face.

"You didn't look very happy during class.  Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Tristan attempted to say, though it came out as a harsh whisper.

Devlin took a step closer, letting his hand slide down Tristan's neck to his shoulder.  He kept eye contact as he moved closer still, his other hand coming up to Tristan's other shoulder.  "Because, Tristan," he started, his voice falling to a whisper also, "you know I'd do a lot to keep you happy."

He leaned forward, moving to the balls of his feet for height, and using Tristan's shoulders for support.  Slowly, because despite his manipulative ways he wasn't into forcing anything on anybody, he brought their faces centimeters apart.  Tristan's eyes shut, and taking his cue, Devlin closed the rest of the small distance, bringing their lips together softly.  

Two strong hands wrapped firmly around Devlin's waist, pulling him closer.  He leaned into Tristan's strength as the first kiss was followed by an equally soft second.  It was hard to say who the first to deepen the kiss was.  It just seemed to progress into it.  Both were lost in the taste of each other, the feel of holding each other close.

A locker door slammed out in the hallway, causing them to jump apart.  Tristan's eyes went wide.  "They'll be wondering where we are at lunch."  He ran out of the room, leaving Devlin alone. 

The green eyed teen leaned against a desk, smirking and twirling his hair unconsciously.  _'Mission accomplished before lunch.'_

(Y.C.C.: Hikari Ykarzel: *smile*  Sexy Devvy.  Alrighty Fish, I know you feel that you've been working really hard, so I have somebody here to meet you.  This is your new friend, Poisson.  He's from France.

~~bonjour~~~/{{^          O))/~3~3~3~3~3~~~~h-hi~~~~~~~~

^___^  This is going to go very well.  )


	6. 5 Tuesday Afternoon

(Ykarzel's Constant Chatter: WEEEEEEEEEEE!)

**_:-:-:-:-: Tuesday Afternoon :-:-:-:-:_**

Tristan slid down into his seat, not meeting anybody's eyes, hoping they didn't notice how flushed he was. He opened his lunch and focused on it, but his mind was no where near a ham and mayo sandwich.

What the hell was that?

Devlin had kissed him. Or had he kissed Devlin? He wasn't sure. It had been more then one kiss. It had been a long kiss. He'd held Devlin against him. And it was wonderful.

"Tristan, are you okay?"

"Fine."

Devlin chose this exact moment to sit down. Joey turned his attention to the newcomer. "Devlin, where you molesting Tristan again?"

Tristan choked on the soda he had be downing. Devlin just nodded and smiled sweetly. "Aw, Tris, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine," Tristan said shortly, hoping the subject would change.

"What did you do to him, Devlin?"

Tristan cleared his throat and quickly excused himself from the table, making a beeline for the restroom. He needed to get himself together.

He heard the door open again behind him and mentally cursed himself. He should have known Devlin would follow him. He leaned against the sink before he turned, meeting shockingly green eyes. "What's wrong Tristan?" he asked, his face serious but his eyes laughing.

"Nothing, I," Tristan pushed himself against the sink as Devlin advanced. As the teen continued to draw closer, Tristan slipped away from the sink, backing against the wall. He realized too late that he'd trapped himself between two sinks and a wall, Devlin blocking his only way out. "I just, don't," he faded away.

Devlin closed the distance between them, pressing himself against the taller teen. He smiled as Tristan became quite breathless very quickly. "Nobody's going to miss us this time."

"Dev-" Tristan cut off as Devlin began to suck lightly on his neck. What was left of the air in Tristan's lungs left him in a gasp.

"I like that," Devlin whisper huskily, his lips brushing Tristan's neck. "Dev." He started to move his lips up Tristan's jaw line. "Say it again for me." He pressed his body harder against Tristan's.

"Dev, please."

"Please what, love?" Devlin whispered into his ear.

Unable to take it anymore Tristan reached out and grabbed Devlin, crushing the smaller teen against him. With a hand on the back of Devlin's head he directed their lips together in a hot kiss. Devlin yielded completely to Tristan's control, allowing him to plunder his mouth as much as he pleased. He moaned appreciatively and reached up to wrap his arms around Tristan's neck.

He wasn't sure how it happened, exactly, but all the sudden Devlin realized they had reversed positions. Tristan had him pressed against the wall. He smiled into the kiss. About time.

A toilet flushed and Devlin cursed mentally as Tristan jerked back. What the hell? He'd checked for feet under the stalls when he walked in.

Yugi emerged from the back stall, grinning and not quite looking at them. Tristan was panting and Devlin still looked mildly annoyed but amused by the fact that Yugi was so short you couldn't see his feet under the stall when he sat on the toilet.

"Sorry guys," Yugi said softly, though it was clear he was attempting not to laugh as he washed his hands. "You can continue."

Tristan groaned when the door shut. Eagar to get things back to where they had been, Devlin reached out to him. Tristan pulled back, not trapped anymore. "We shouldn't do this."

Frustrated, Devlin groaned. "Tristan!"

"No," Tristan said with a blush. "We shouldn't do this _here._"

Devlin blinked then grinned. "You know I live alone."

"Y-you do? Why do you have a midnight curfew then?"

"Beauty sleep. Do you want to come over tonight?"

Tristan flushed red. "I- I have to be home by midnight."

Devlin smiled, walking over to press himself against Tristan and nuzzle his face into the taller teen's neck. "I suppose, Cinderella, that can be arranged."

Uncomfortable, Tristan pulled away and started to lead them out of the bathroom. Devlin started to reach for the brunette's hand, but Tristan shoved them both in his pockets. Devlin wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. "So, why do you live alone?"

The green-eyed teen shrugged. "I moved out when I was sixteen, it's better for the business to seem to be an independent. At least that's what I told my parents. They've got five other kids to deal with, so it was easy to convince them."

"You have siblings?" Tristan was surprised. He'd thought Devlin to be an only child.

"Nah, they just keep taking in foster kids. And they took in my late aunt's two girls. It's a crazy place. Not very good working conditions."

They were crossing the cafeteria to sit back down with their friends. Noting the way everybody was grinning and not looking at them, Tristan knew Yugi had blabbed.

Under the table, Devlin hooked his leg around Tristan's. Tristan found he couldn't help but smile.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

Joey waited patiently for Seto to change into his gym uniform. This was one of those points that he actually had some patience, but that was only because he loved to watch Seto change. He gave the now uniform clad boy a shy smirk, before grabbing his arm and using it to hobble out of the locker room and into the gym where the rest of the class was waiting for them.

The teacher looked up from his clipboard at the two late boys, and took in Joey's lack of uniform and the careful way in which he walked. "You're not participating again?" he exclaimed, as Seto helped Joey sit down on a pile of mats.

Joey glared at Mr. Conner, and then transferred the look to his lover. "It should come off his grade. It's his fault anyway. If he'd just PREPARE me once in a while, we wouldn't have this problem!"

He couldn't help but grin as he watched Seto's face turn every color of red. The girls on the other side of the gym had heard the shout and started giggling madly. The teacher, obviously embarrassed by this extra information, cleared his throat and turned his face away from them.

Seto gave Joey a taste of how cold his eyes could be, but it didn't fool the blonde. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. I don't want to fail gym. You know he won't mark me down for it. Plus, if I embarrass you enough, maybe next time we _won't_ have this problem."

"You're a pain in the ass, pup."

"Excuse me? I'm a pain in the ass!" Joey shouted, grinning as he made a scene and enjoying every moment of it. "Let me be on top once and then I'll show you what the term pain in the ass means!"

Seto rolled his eyes, pulling Joey from his seat and kissing him hard to shut him up.

"Mister Kaiba, unless you want to lose participation points today also, I insist that you get over here, now." Mr. Conner's voice attempted authority, but it broke on the last word, when he realized exactly who he was talking to.

Seto let Joey's lips fall from his, and gently sat his lover back down. The girls on the other side of the gym were still giggling, and Seto found that he really didn't care. He glanced at Joey, then back at the coach, and made up his mind.

"It is my fault. Go ahead and take points off. I deserve it, I'll sit out today," he said with a smirk, falling down beside Joey and pulling him close. Joey grinned, burying his face in Seto's neck and nipping lightly at the soft skin.

"I give up!" the gym teacher shouted, throwing his hands in the air and turning to the remainder of the class.

"You're horrible, pup. I can't believe I did that."

"Straight A Seto sacrificing his grade for little ol' me? I didn't tell you to sit out. I'd've been fine on ma own."

"You're just too cute to leave in the corner," Seto replied, carefully pulling Joey into his lap. Smiling, Joey adjusted his position and settled down in Seto's arms, closing his eyes to take a short nap, bringing a chorus of 'Aww!'s from the girls that had yet to stop watching them.

"We have an audience, pup."

"Still?" Joey asked with closed eyes.

"Yes."

"Then give them a show, or they'll want their money back."

Leaning down with a smirk for his puppy, Seto kissed Joey softly, causing a frustrated female gym teacher to give up completely, throwing her clipboard on the ground as every girl watched with rapt attention.

Mr. Conner gave the class some half ass assignment, and then fled to his office. For a moment Seto was afraid he might actually report them, but then realized the man didn't have it in him.

Administration wasn't needed to break them up. Tristan pulled Seto away from Joey by the shoulder. Rather than get angry, Joey smiled up at his best friend. "Hey Tristan, what's up?"

Tristan tried to look angry, tried to scold them for abusing Seto's position so blatantly, but the accusations died with one look into Joey's amber eyes, and he found himself telling the truth. "I want to talk to you. About Dev."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Dev now, is it? I suppose you want to speak alone, huh?"

Tristan nodded, avoiding Seto's eyes. Joey crawled out of Seto's arms and pushed the brunette playfully away from him. "Get lost, Moneybags."

Seto's face remained impassive, but his eyes and tightening of his grip on Joey's shoulder told the blonde he'd pay for his comment later. Puppies shouldn't back talk their masters.

"Alright Tristan, what's up?"

Tristan sat down beside Joey, and instantly his eyes sought out Devlin across the gym. He was doing pushups, and watching the muscles on his arms bulge made Tristan shudder. "He invited me over tonight."

"Do you want to go?"

Devlin sensed Tristan's stare and looked up. Their eyes locked. Devlin smirked, and slowly lowered his body to the floor. Tristan's first thought was that he was going far too low for proper pushups, until he noticed the way Devlin's body rolled when he was close to the floor.

The color drained out of his face. Devlin was pretending to fuck the floor. His bright green eyes slowly fell shut and his face relaxed, lips slightly parted for short pants.

Joey followed Tristan's gaze. "Huh," he said. "Devlin's form's all wrong. That's weird for how pumped his arms are."

Tristan ripped his gaze from Devlin to Joey. Could his friend not see the obvious display of sexual innuendo? Tristan looked back and Devlin had corrected his form, and he was looking down at the floor.

Tristan groaned. "He's going to seduce me."

"So does that mean you don't want to go?" Joey asked, coming back to their discussion. "Do you want me to make excuses for you?"

"No," Tristan said a little too quickly. "I do want to go." The color returned to his face in the form of a blush. "I just, don't want anything to happen too fast."

Joey grinned. "Tristan, I wouldn't worry too much about it. He'll tempt you, but he won't seduce you. He wants you to take control, not him. So as long as you keep your iron will, I wouldn't worry about it."

When Devlin looked back up and winked, Tristan wondered if maybe that was even worse.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

Yugi stared at the chemical in front of him and idly wondered if it would put him out of his misery if he drank it. Their teacher seemed to have forgotten the fact that they were supposed to _do_ a lab today, not just hear about it.

Sadly, 'Kari, it's only salt water.

Yugi groaned. The teacher had seated Yami on the other side of the room, which allowed them no contact. They did, however, utilize their ability to speak into each other's minds frequently.

Yugi looked up at Ryou, who sat in the front row, closer than Yami but equally inaccessible.

He swore the clock was running backwards.

Let's invite everybody over today.

/Any particular reason?/

I feel like watching a movie with you and Joey. We've hardly seen him since this weekend.

Yugi giggled. /It's only Tuesday, Yami. You're going to have to learn to let our boy grow up. He's very happy with Seto. But I'm sure they'd love to come over./

Yugi scribbled a note to Ryou and tossed it towards the front of the classroom. He picked it up and read it, then withdrew momentarily in the way which meant he was telling Bakura.

After a moment, Ryou tossed a note back.

_Bakura says he'll come if there's porn._

Yugi rolled his eyes. Ryou looked back at him and gave him an apologetic shrug. Smirking, Yugi grabbed another piece of paper and wrote yet another not.

He skidded this one across the floor, and when it was stepped on his heart stopped. Mr. Baldwin bent over and picked it up.

/Oh God./

What does it say?Yami asked.

/_Tell him the eight of us are having an orgy./_

Mr. Baldwin opened the note and cleared his throat. Everybody knew he read notes allowed to the class. Yugi didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Tell him that the eight of us are-" Mr. Baldwin stopped, and turned the color green, followed by purple. A slow trickle of red seeped from his right nostril. After a moment of staring in horror at the note, while blood dripped onto his shirt, he ripped it into pieces with a shout. Yugi had lost his battle to laughter rather than tears, and nearly fell out of his chair.

"You learn something new every day," Yami noted from the other side of the room.

Ryou, confused, turned to look at Yugi, who grinned. "Come over today, Yami and I will tell you what it said," he said, deliberately giving the sentence a suggestive twist with his voice.

Mr. Baldwin shouted as his other nostril began to bleed.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

"Movie at our place tonight!" Yugi shouted into the busy hallway. "And I've got a story to tell!"

"Yugi gave our teacher a nose bleed today!" Ryou shouted, laughing even though he didn't know quite yet how his friend had managed it.

"I'm working," Seto told Yami, who's locker was beside him, still refusing to participate in the shouting match the boys had every afternoon.

"Seto's gotta world to take over!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yug, can I crash then?" Joey asked. He had no real desire to return home if that woman was still there.

"Tell him I'll pick him up at your place after work."

"Seto says he wants your ass after work, Joey!"

"I did _not._"

"That's a shame because I'd like to walk tomorrow, and maybe not fail gym!" Seto, finished with his locker, walked over to Joey's. He pushed the blonde against his own locker, and silenced him for a moment to give him a proper goodbye.

"I'm not going," Devlin stated, his volume lowering as the noise of the hallway began to fade.

"Ah, I'm not going to make it either," Tristan said when Devlin threw him a hard glance.

"Oh, come on guys, I told Mr. Baldwin all eight of us would be participating!" At this Yami was lost to laughter, though the others remained in the dark. The hallway had cleared, and they met at Joey's locker, where the blonde was still biding his lover farewell with his tongue.

Seto pulled away from Joey to look at Yugi. "What exactly did you do to our chem. Teacher?"

Yugi snickered. "He caught a note that was meant for Ryou to give to Bakura about the eight of us having an orgy after school."

Seto turned to look at Joey again. "I don't want you to go over there."

The blonde laughed, and kissed the brunette once more. "Do you really think that I'm in any state to participate in any sort of orgy? Especially knowing that you'll be picking me up afterwards? Go to work, fire a few people for me, and then stop and buy some lube, kay?" Considering the conversation finished, he patted his boyfriend's cheek, and turned away.

Silently glowering, Seto turned and stomped off, not happy about being dismissed. Joey pretended not to notice, and looked around the hall. "Where did Tristan and Devlin go?"

Ryou looked too. "I guess they've gone home."

"Eager bastard."

"Y.C.C.: I'm SORRY FF.N STRIPS THE FISH. I'f you'd like to see the adventures of Fish and Poisson please go see AFF.N. All righty! So this took, well too damn long. Truth? I have a hard time being funny when I'm under any amount of stress, which is basically the whole school year. And in the summer, I'm so busy I have very little time to write. So I'm sorry for the wait. Please don't ask me in reviews to know when the next chapter is due. I now post release dates in my livejournal, and it's my New Years resolution to keep them, and so far I have. So if you want to know what's new from me, you can look there. I'll probably get another chapter of this out in a month or so. I have some other stuff scheduled first. My user name on livejournl is, gasp, Ykarzel. if you can't find that, click on my homepage in my profile.


	7. 6 Tuesday Night

**_: Tuesday Night :_**

Tristan tried not to be nervous as Devlin practically dragged him to his car. "I didn't know you drove," Tristan observed.

"I live close enough to walk, usually," Devlin answered, opening the car door and practically forcing Tristan inside. He crawled into the driver's seat and started the car. "I just figured I'd want to get home quickly today."

Tristan thought on that a minute. "Dev?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you planning this?"

Devlin smirked. "Today you were my mission."

Tristan lost the fight against his nerves.

**_-_** sadly ffn strips the fish, but what else is new? **_-_**

"Yami," Joey said as they all climbed into the car. "Can we stop at my place? I really need to get a bunch of clothes to leave at Seto's."

"Aren't you afraid that woman will be there?"

"Nah," Joey answered. "It's been three days she's long gone by now."

**_- _**they were really cute this time too **_-_**

When they pulled into a driveway, Tristan was surprised at how quaint the house looked. It definitely did not look like a house lived in by a single male teenager. In fact Tristan was waiting for the family of four to pour out of the red front door and play on the lawn.

"Do you maintain this all by yourself?" Tristan asked, noticing that the lawn was freshly cut.

Devlin blushed slightly. "Mostly. I try to at least, this place is my palace. But honestly, I have a guy who cuts the grass once a week and a lady who comes in to clean every two weeks. But I do all the gardening and all the cleaning in between, and all the cooking."

Tristan had a sudden image of Devlin in an apron with a feather duster and snickered. "What?" Devlin asked, still blushing.

"You're going to make somebody a nice house wife someday," Tristan answered with a grin.

"Yeah well," Devlin said, walking in front of Tristan to hide his embarrassment. "Let me know if your interested."

"We could adopt a few kids," Tristan went on. "I'm sure you'll make a great mom."

Devlin whipped around and grabbed Tristan, pressing their bodies together. "Why don't we try making them first? Maybe we'll be a medical miracle."

Tristan quit his snickers, realizing that Devlin would only turn around and tease him back.

**_- _**Poisson made a startiling confession **_-_**

"If I'm not back in five minutes send a search party."

Joey jogged up the steps to his house. He opened the door and headed for the kitchen, thinking to grab some of the instant popcorn they had for the movie tonight.

There was a half naked woman on his counter.

"Oh my GOD!" Joey screamed turning his back on her. He shook his head for a moment, trying to force the image out.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said, and he heard her bare feet hit the floor. "I just seem to have misplaced my top."

"Erm," Joey responded, not sure what to say as he'd actually never faced this problem before. It was rare that his father's women stuck around until the afternoon. He must have been getting them some place new recently. "I just, wanted to get some popcorn."

"Oh please go ahead," she said saucily. "I won't be embarrassed."

Joey gave a forced laugh. It wasn't her embarrassment he was worried about.

"You're cute. You're not his son, are you?"

"Ah, yes I am," Joey responded, trying to back up to the drawer where the popcorn was kept without turning around.

"That's hard to believe." Her voice was getting closer and Joey nearly tripped over his feet. "You're so much better looking."

"Yes well," Joey answered, trying to force his voice steady. "I'm only sixteen." He said it both to justify the way he looked, and to warn her away from him.

"You don't look sixteen either," she said, getting closer.

Joey, deciding popcorn was not worth this, shouted and ran from her. An unfortunately placed chair leg impeded his escape. He fell forward, but an arm caught him and kept him from hitting the floor. Realizing who it belonged to, he never wanted to smash his face into the floor more in his life. He tried to crawl away, but her arm restrained him, and his strength had deserted him in his panic.

"Joey?" came a voice from the doorway.

Joey's heart nearly gave out in relief. "Yami, thank god."

Yami found himself staring at an interesting scene. Joey was on the floor, attempting to escape the clutches of a topless woman. He wanted an camera, badly.

The woman released Joey's arm, putting her hands on her hips. "Who are you?" she asked hotly. Yami wished she would at least have some shame and attempt to cover herself. She was going to put somebody's eyes out with those.

"I'm his boyfriend," Yami answered.

The woman, resentful at no longer being the sexiest thing in the room, grabbed Joey off the floor and held him against her. Yami was afraid Joey was going to pass out, and he looked close to it. "You mean to tell me that this beautiful boy would lower himself to the likes of you?"

Yami stalked forward and grabbed Joey, yanking him away from her. "Actually, he does lower himself for me, nightly. Now kindly take those elsewhere."

She stomped hard with one foot, and Yami closed his eyes in order to protect them. She turned and stormed out of the room, and Yami noticed that her bra was sticking out of the back of her pants.

"Joey are you alright?"

Joey slowly came upright. "Yami I would kiss you right now."

Yami laughed and gave Joey a pat on the back. "I'm sorry you had to witness that Joey. Don't worry, Seto will make you forget all about it later tonight."

Joey gave one last shudder, and grabbed the popcorn out of the drawer.

**_- _**School Week isn't the same without Fish and Poisson **_-_**

Tristan sat awkwardly on the edge of Devlin's couch. The green eyed boy returned a moment later with two sodas, handing one to Tristan. "So, what would you like for dinner?"

Tristan blinked. "You're making me dinner?"

"Well of course I am, if you're staying until nearly midnight I'm going to feed you."

Tristan blushed. "I don't care, whatever you make best."

Devlin smiled. "Okay. So what would you like to do now?"

"Erm, I don't know."

"Let's play game," Devlin said, grabbing a deck of cards of the coffee table.

Tristan was slightly surprised, but nodded. An hour later, they were still playing cards, having moved on from poker to war to go fish. Tristan didn't know what to do. Devlin hadn't done anything to him. In fact, they hadn't even touched. Actually, in a moment of complete honesty with himself, Tristan was disappointed.

"Do you like fish?" Devlin asked.

"Erm, sure," Tristan answered.

"Good," he answered. "You win. I'm going to start on dinner, you want to help?"

Tristan followed. Devlin pulled a Tupperware container out of the refrigerator. When he opened it, the smell of soy sauce smacked Tristan in the face. It took him a minute to realize that the fish had been marinating in it. Devlin took salmon out and put it on a tray. He began to walk out of the kitchen, and Tristan followed him, confused.

They ended up on the back porch, where Devlin lit up a grill. To say Tristan was impressed would have been an understatement. He was floored by how independent the other boy was.

"It takes about an hour," Devlin explained, turning around to face Tristan. "We should stay out here with it though. Fish burns easily."

"It's nice out," Tristan observed.

"Here I'll show you the garden," Devlin said, grabbing Tristan's hand. The brunette gasped slightly at the touch. It was the most contact they'd had the whole time. "This is my vegetable garden. Not much is ready yet, but everything will be ready by fall. The flower garden is out front, that's the most impressive in the sum–"

Tristan cut off Devlin's explanation with a hot kiss. He just couldn't take Devlin's distance any longer. He expected, based on his behavior this afternoon, the other teen to resist, but Devlin gave in completely to his control. Tristan was reminded of what Joey had said earlier. Devlin wasn't avoiding him, he was waiting for Tristan to take over.

"Shall we go sit on the porch?" Devlin asked breathlessly, hooded green eyes staring up at Tristan. The brunette nodded, leading Devlin over to the padded lawn chair. He sat down and pulled Devlin onto his lap, seeking out his lips for another kiss. Devlin's hands buried themselves into Tristan's hair, while Tristan's wrapped his around Devlin's waist.

It was lucky they were close enough to smell the fish, or it would have burned.

**_- _**ff.n takes all the fun out of life, no lemons and no fish **_-_**

Their movie over, the five teenager lounged on various pieces of furniture in the room, tossing popcorn at each other or themselves.

"So Joey," Yugi said, sitting up and allowing all the popcorn that had accumulated on him to fall to the floor. "We haven't seen you for a few days. Tell us about your relationship with Seto."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Yug, if you wanna know what da sex is like, jus ask me what da sex is like."

"What's the sex like?"

"Outta dis world," Joey answered. "I'm not comin in limpin for notin you know. I mean, I don intend to let him be in charge all da time, but right now I'm not mindin in the slightest."

"Better keep that frame of mind, Pup," said a voice above him. Seto looked to Yugi. "Nobody answered and the door was unlocked. I hope you don't mind."

Yugi shrugged; he could care less.

Seto turned back to Joey. "There will be a cold day in hell before I allow you any kind of control."

Joey stood up in his chair, making him taller than Seto for once, and leaned over the back of it to give his boyfriend a proper greeting. "You're home early, love," he said softly after pulling away just far enough to form words.

"I had a reason to come home."

"Did you stop at the store?" Joey asked sweetly.

"Of course, dear," Seto answered.

"Good." Joey leaned forward, and kissed Seto again. The brunette reached out and pulled Joey against him as much as the chair would allow. Joey pulled their lips apart to kiss Seto's neck. Slowly his lips traveled up to Seto's ear. "You forget, my love, how much control of you I already have. You can't resist me, and therefore, I own you."

Seto growled, and pulled Joey off the chair and into his arms. "Say goodbye to your friends Joseph," he instructed sternly.

Joey smiled at them and gave a light wave, very pleased with himself.

Ryou bit his lip as they left, but managed to wait until the door closed to speak. "Joey just got in a lot of trouble. Seto's going to pound him."

"I think that was his goal," Yami observed.

"Well guys, guess this party is over, we all have homework to do yet. See you tomorrow Ryou."

**_- _**well guys, join the community! **_-_**

Bakura wanted sex. He couldn't help it, but Ryou was laying on his bed doing his homework, kicking his legs back and forth, and being completely adorable. Bakura knew he wasn't going to get sex by asking for it. They'd already had sex this afternoon, and last night, and yesterday afternoon. Ryou would only want to cuddle tonight. Not that Bakura minded the cuddling. It was worth it for the amount of sex he got. Hell, losing a limb would be worth it for the amount of sex he got. But he didn't want to cuddle right now, he wanted sex.

The last thing he wanted to do was to resort to begging. He had to find some way to trick Ryou into giving him sex.

Ryou flipped over, resting the back of his head on his homework. "I'm hungry."

Bakura jumped out of his chair. "What do you want?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow at his yami's eagerness. "Actually, I could eat one of those bagels."

"Finish your homework," Bakura instructed, fleeing the room. Ryou was touched that Bakura would do that for him, and turned back over to work on the last of his math problems.

Bakura came back up a few minutes later. "What took so long?" Ryou asked, closing up his books and turning to look at Bakura. There was no bagel in sight. "Oh, I thought you were bringing me a bagel." That's when he noticed Bakura's pained expression. "What is it?"

Bakura pointed to his groin. "I brought you a bagel," he said through clenched teeth.

Ryou stared at the bulge in Bakura's pants. He was aroused. After a very confused minute, Ryou came to a horrifying conclusion. With hands of lightening, he reached out and undid Bakura's pants. He stared for a moment, then burst into laughter.

CUT LEMON HERE – see below for instruction on how to find it. snicker

Je veux avoir des enfants avec vous amoureux - this would have been Poisson's confession if you could have seen them...

**Fish Says**: Please **join the Ykarzel livejournal community**. You can find a link in her user information, or you can go to **www dot livejournal dot com /community/karzelcommunity**. Through the community you'll make friends with others who read her stories also, and you'll have easy access to all her works, including the story she's doing exclusively for the community. Those of you on will find easy access to the lemons.

(Y.C.C.: Well, finally we finished up day two. Only three more to go. LoL. JOIN THE COMMUNITY LIKE FISH SAYS!)


End file.
